Past, Present, and Future
by Stormer1337
Summary: This is the story of Elic Roland following his admittance to the league as a champion. He will make friends, enemies, and he even might find love. Join him as he punches, stabs, and shoots his way to the top. OCx OC. Rated M for violence and Lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Past, Present, and Future

I draw my revolver and point it at the wolf. With one pull of the trigger its face explodes into a mass of flesh and blood as the other two wolves turned towards me. I aim it and fire two more shots, both hitting there mark, and downing two more wolves. I holster my gun once again. The local fauna near the institute had become much more aggressive the closer I get. But I can't give up now, no, I've come too far. I will never give up. NEVER.

I move pat the corpses of the wolves I don't even glance at them. I don't even skin them. A few days earlier I would have, but the Institute is close. Very close. I can smell the magic. I push past a group of plants and stumble onto a neatly paved road. I look to my left and right. No one is around, so I move onward.

As I walk, I think of my journey. I think about my family, the life I left behind, and my life after the incident. Then I think about myself now. I'm wear my favorite black suit and fedora. I remember what the last person I'd seen said to me when he saw what I was wearing.

"You would travel in a suit?"

I had just chuckled at this question. In truth, I think it's comfortable. I keep walking. I start thinking about my future. I think of all the people I would meet. I'm not very good with people. I never was. Maybe I could finally go a day without punching something. Probably not.

After a few hours of walking the path begins to curve upwards, before turning into stairs. I begin to become excited. My journey was almost over. And a new one will begin. I begin to climb, slow at first, the quickly. I run up before coming to the top. In front of me now was the gate to the League of Legends. If I were to pick one word to describe it, it would have to be big.

It was huge. It was decorated with picture of the rune wars, all of them. At least I think it is. As a begin to move forward two statues standing in front of the gate come to life and block my path with stone spears.

"Halt!" they boom in unison. "Who are you and why do you wish to enter?"

I do as they say and stop. Remove the hat from my head and yell.

"My name is Elic Roland and I am here to become a champion of the league!"

If the statues could show emotion, it would certainly be approval. They retract their spears after a moment and go back to being lifeless statues. The gate slowly swings open and I stroll in, with my spirits high and my gun loaded.


	2. Chapter 2

Past, Present, and Future

Ch.2

Part 1

Alice sighed as she sat in front of the large monitor. She had been put in charge of monitoring the gate, which was the most boring job in the league. She picked up her mug and quickly took a sip of the still rather hot coffee from it, which she quickly spit out.

"Gahh! Too bitter! Where'd I put the sugar…?"

After successfully locating and adding the sugar to her coffee, she once again began monitoring the gate.

"How did I end up here in the first place…?" Alice sighed after taking another sip of her coffee. The previous day she had gone through her normal activities as a summoner, and she couldn't think of why she'd been stationed here. It most likely hadn't occurred to her that she had smacked 17 other summoners the previous day. Not once.

Suddenly a loud alarm went off and the red alert light started blinking. She remembered what that meant from the orientation she had in the morning. Someone was approaching the gate. She jumped up, and in the process spilled her coffee on her robes.

"Fuck hot hot hot hot hot!"

Once she cleaned the coffee off herself with a simple spell, she located the button that would activate the golems, who would then decide if the person would pass or not. The golems roared to life and stopped the fellow. She observed the man for the first time, and the literal word that came out of here mouth were:

"Why the hell is he wearing a suit?"

After the golems let him in after hearing his request to become a champion she was rather surprised. It was the golems' jobs to probe the person's mind and look into their past and see their deeds. If they meet the requirements they would let the person past. The reason she found this odd is because the man, who she now knew was Elic, looked like a fool and a weakling. He was pale, rather skinny, and he was NOT dressed the part to become a champion.

Ch.2

Part 2

Elic tipped his hat to the golems before moving inside the gate, which closed behind him with a loud creak.

"Damn that needs to be oiled" is all he said as the door swung close and he was alone in the darkness. It was nothing new. In fact, he liked it. He never was much a people person. Suddenly he was surrounded in a white light, and suddenly he was home.

A home that shouldn't exist anymore.

He was in his old house. Light poured in from the small window over the sink. Even more surprising than his surroundings where it's occupants. His mother stood in front of the sink, and his father sat in his favorite chair skimming over that day's newspaper.

"How is this even possible?" Elic thought to himself. His parents are dead, or at least, are supposed to be.

Suddenly both his mother and his father turned to him and said in unison:

"Why do you want to join the league Elic?"

Elic, still slightly in shock, takes a deep breath and thinks about the question, searching for the answer in his mind. Why'd he want to join the league?

"I want to avenge you both." He said after a moment's hesitation. His mother and father smile at him warmly.

"Then welcome, to the League of Legends."

The scene disappears and he is left standing alone in the vast room. A few moment later a woman walks in through a door to his right.

"Hello Elic, my name is Alice, but you may call may call me Ali. Come with me and I'll introduce you to everyone and get you situated." She walks forward and extends her hand towards him, and he shakes her hand.

"Well let's get started!" as she pulls him through the door she entered a.

"Maybe this'll be fun" Elic mumbles silently under his breath as he steps through the door. "Don't want to keep my destiny waiting."


End file.
